Horrible Seduction
by Trinity Harvest Moon
Summary: In ones dream, its said, is their deepest desire. Then why was Izaya in his? IzayaXShizuo, yaoi, Rated M REVIEW!


**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted up recently! I've been in a creative slump! But! I come to you with a one-shot that I think you will...really enjoy ;D I know I had fun writing it! Oh god, I could just picture it all! But I'll leave that for you to read! Don't wanna ruin anything ;) And I promise I will write chapter 11 for _The Savior and The Boy _I promise! I hope you like this story guys! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! rights remain with their rightful owners!**

* * *

Horrible Seduction

He couldn't see anything. The cause of this was the dark room, no light seeped in from any opened curtain. He groaned softly, the same sounds along with a chorus of pants and the sounds of slapping flesh filled the room. His partner was on their hands and knees on the bed and he was positioned behind them, thrusting in and out of their tight rectum. He groaned again and listened to his partner cry out when he began to thrust faster and harder. Gripping hips he began to thrust deeper than he had before, taking him and his partner to the gates of sexual paradise and release. He climaxed, shooting spurts of hot seed into the orifice he was currently buried in. He panted heavily and pulled his still stiff erection from the hole that now dripping with his liquid. He lay beside his partner as they curled into his side. A hand tangled itself into his short blonde hair and pulled his head down into a searing kiss.

When he pulled back to breath he let his hands grip his partner's hips before slowly caressing down to the apex to their thighs to touch their hot shaft.

…Wait…

_That's a cock! _Shizuo jerked away from the _man _he was lying beside and fumbled about for a light switch. There had to be one! When he found the side table he felt around for the lamp. His hands touched a cord and he pulled it. Light filled the room with a soft glow and Shizuo turned and meet the cold brown gaze of Izaya Orihara…

His greatest enemy…

"Eyyyaaa!" Shizuo yelped and fell out of the bed, landing hard on the carpet floor. "Izaya!" He yelled and glared as the black haired man peered over the side of the bed at him.

"Yes, that's my name Shizu-chan." Izaya said as if Shizuo had just lost his marbles. Izaya watched as Shizuo stood and pointed a finger in his face.

"W-What the hell are you doing here! Why were we…we...we…"

"Fucking?" Izaya offered with a Cheshire grin. "Because you wanted to?" Izaya offered again and started to laugh.

Shizuo gaped down at Izaya as the naked man rolled about the bed. "No I did not!" Shizuo snapped, and glared at Izaya with gold eyes. "Get out of my roo-" It was then he took into consideration where he was. The bed cover, which had been tossed to the ground, was floral and cheap looking. The windows were covered by both metal blinds and dark ugly pink thick curtains. The carpet was dark green. They were in a hotel room. Shizuo shook his head, trying to figure out why he was in a hotel room, f-…f-… having intercourse with the man he wanted to kill more than anything else!

Izaya continue to look up at Shizuo with a curious look. Shizuo felt his anger begin to build. "Get out." He growled at the black hair man in front of him. Izaya chuckled and leaned forward and Shizuo frowned. What the hell was he doing?

"You don't really want me to go." Izaya said in a low seductive tone and gripped Shizuo's length. Shizuo let out a gasp and pulled away, stumbling back, he landed on his ass on the ground with a thud. Izaya grinned and crawled off the bed and over to a shocked Shizuo. Shizuo backed up as far as he could before his back reached a window. Izaya chuckled and leaned down, sucking the head of Shizuo's head into his mouth. Shizuo gasped and gripped his shoulders, but instead of pushing him away, he pulled him closer. One of his hands tangled in Izaya's hair and he leaned his head back to moan. Izaya grinned and took more of Shizuo's now erect member into his mouth. Shizuo felt his toes curl and his hips bucked up slightly and his hand pulled Izaya's head down, slipping Shizuo's cock further into Izaya's mouth until he was deep throating him.

Izaya sucked him hard and rode him with his mouth, taking all of Shizuo's length into his mouth when he went down. Shizuo groaned and bucked his hips again, urging Izaya to go faster, which he did. Izaya began to thrust his mouth down faster, sucking harder and licking more, bringing Shizuo to the edge of release before-

He stopped.

Shizuo panted and watched as Izaya pulled away with a grin. Shizuo growled at him and Izaya giggled. "Oh I'm sorry did you not want me to stop? I thought you wanted me out." Izaya said and turned to stand. "I'll leave you to your-"

Shizuo cut him off by forcing Izaya down to the ground. He growled down at Izaya, who's ass was now in the air. Izaya tried to get up on his hands but Shizuo tangled a hand in his hair and forced him back down. Shizuo rubbed his hard member against Izaya's butt cheeks and listened as Izaya moaned. "You want this?" Shizuo growled and watched as Izaya nodded, his cheek pressed against the carpet, giving Shizuo a view of his profile. "You'll have to earn it." Shizuo said and moved back. "Do not lift your head from the floor, or your punishment will be more severe."

"P-Punishment?" Izaya said both panicked and aroused.

Shizuo grinned darkly. "Yes punishment, for stopping when you should not have." Without waiting for a reply, Shizuo raised his hand and slapped one of Izaya's ass cheeks. Izaya gasped and cried out softly. "Silence." Shizuo said and spanked the other cheek with the same force. Izaya bit his cheek to stop from making any sound as Shizuo spanked both ass cheeks in quick secession. When both cheeks were of equal redness, and when his hand began to sting slightly, Shizuo plunged his shaft into Izaya's ass. Izaya cried out and began to lean his head back but Shizuo growled and gripped his hair, forcing Izaya's head back down as he thrust into the other man's ass.

While he slammed into Izaya, Shizuo reached his other hand around to grip Izaya's hardened length that was leaking precum. Shizuo began to jerk Izaya off as he pounded into him, earning a cry of pleasure from Izaya. His hips slammed against Izaya's as he rocked back and forth, taking them higher and higher. When they both began to reach release, there was a shrill ring, and everything went black.

* * *

Shizuo's eyes snapped open as he sat up in bed. His alarm clock rang off and he growled at it. It took all of his control not to smash the damned thing. He took a moment to look around, confirming that he was in his room, in his home, with _no _Izaya beside him. Shizuo shivered in disgust and scowled as he stood. He glanced down and felt his cheeks heat at the erection he had. He looked at his bed and went wide eyed. There was a large wet stain on the sheets. Shizuo felt like gagging.

"It was only a dream…it was only a dream…" He muttered to himself as he stripped his bed and tossed the sheets into a dirty clothes hamper. He kept muttering to himself as he walked to his bathroom.

"Just a dream… Just a dream…" He repeated over and over as he washed himself clean of seed. He looked up at himself in his bathroom mirror and frowned. Slowly his frown got deeper and deeper before he yelled.

"Gyah! What is wrong with me!"

* * *

**Oh the sex scene *nosebleed* I swear, that was my favorite part about this story! And I loved writing the whole him finding out it was a guy part X) Poor Shizu-chan. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! REVIEW!**


End file.
